The Adventure of a Rabid Fangirl
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: This is what happens when an author is bored on a Friday night, is hopped up on soda, and is currently going gaga over a certain nickelodeon TV show. INSANITY IS BORN. Random oneshot I wrote for deviantart and decided to post on here.


**NOTE: This was a oneshot I had written for DeviantArt a few months ago. When the Robot and Monster category got posted, I decided to post it on here for fun. XD **

**This was written pretty fast, and is totally random, so any mistakes shouldn't be cared about. X'D**

**...**

One night, a random author decided to destroy her boredom by writing a random short oneshot. Note that she was a lazy person and had no idea what she was doing, as it contained a new show she was watching, and she was writing the characters so out of character, it was horrible.  
Halfway through the story, she fell asleep on her keyboard,and all that was written were zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 's and dsajfklsdafjsdkal;fjdsakl;fjdsaklf;jsaklfjdasklfjdlkasrjewklrje kwl;rjewklrjwklr  
Anyway, she woke up later on.  
"Ugh, my head," she mumbled. "I feel like I've got writers hangover."  
The author(ess, cause it sounds awesome that way) looked around as she opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself in an all too familiar park.  
"Hooolllyyyyyy chiiizzznnneeeeetttttt," she said slowly. "I'M IN THE WORLD OF ROBOT AND MONSTTEEERRR!" she let out a loud fangirl squeal that was loud enough and very high pitched enough to break a few windows.  
So she ran around, wanting to see and touch everything she could.  
She got to the Makin Bacon and wreaked havoc there, wanting to eat the delicious bacon. It was delicious, yes, but she ate so much she barfed and was kicked out.  
Oh, and she broke the oven, cause she wanted some more bacon from Nessie, who refused to cook her more, so in fury, she broke it. Note the fact there are so many ,'s in this sentence.  
"BACON HANGOVER" she hollered, clutching her head that ached. "Hmmm, I wonder where all the other characters are. I NEED MY FANGIRL MEMORIES!"  
So she ran to the apartments, after searching far and wide. She bursted into the apartments and ran to look for Robot and Monsters apartment. On the way, she encountered Ogo (who she crushed with a fangirl hug).  
"HOLY BACON I LOVE YOU. YOU ARE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER EVER. I FRIGGEN LOVE YOU. MARRY ME," she shrieked happily. She then shoved him away. "NOW I NEED TO FIND ROBOT AND MONSTER. OUTTA THE WAY."  
With that, she left the hug crushed mechanical and looked in every apartment. And when I say every apartment, I mean EVERY apartment.  
A few doors (and some bones and dignities) were broken on her search, but after a heck of an hour, she found Robot and Monster's apartment.  
"OMG ROBOT MONSTER I LUFF YOU GUYS" she screamed, attacking the mechanical and organic with a bone crushing hug.  
"Augh!" Monster yelped. "Robot! Do you know her?"  
"No!" Robot blinked. "Lady, let go of us!"  
"I'M NOT A LADY. I'M DANG 15," the authoress yelled, continuing to hug the two until they collapsed from the lack of oxygen (since her hug was tight enough to keep them from breathing).  
"Marf," came a familiar sound.  
The authoress looked and spotted an all-too-familiar blue rectangle. "Marf," it said.  
"EEEK. MARF," the authoress shrieked happily. She ran to the blue rectangle and covered him with kisses and hugs. This resulted her into being attacked by Marf viciously.  
The authoress then left the apartments soon after.  
"WELL!" she said happily, a big grin on her face. "I hugged Ogo, Robot, and Monster! AND I lost a piece of my ear, my hair, my shoe, and got robies to/from Marf! Now uh...how do I get home?" she blinked now, looking around.  
"ISN'T THERE A VORTEX OR SOMETHING, LIKE IN THE MOVIES?" she yelled. Meanwhile, Perry was walking by and he was hearing the psychotic authoress' ranting and raving.  
"LADY, BE QUIET!" he yelled, chucking a rock at her, which hit her in the head.  
The crazy teenager was instantly knocked out from the impact. She shot her head up quickly, and was surprised to find herself back in her home, sitting in front of the computer, and Wordpad filled with jkalfdajfkdlsafdsahfskalhfjk daslfhsdjkafhewrewreiruewiro uoi23ui12ou32iuioeuireoui32o u4i32ou4i2ou2iu4i3o4u890a8fd uiofdsilfjdklzjdsklfhsdkalfh dskafhksafhdsklfhsafsfs.  
"Man! What a dream!" she yelled to no one in particular. "Now I know what to write about!" She then wrote down every single thing on wordpad.  
NOTE THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN, BUT IF IT DID I WILL LIVE HAPPILY FOREVER AFTER.


End file.
